Casey
by Babina62
Summary: La Perte D'un Enfant Peux Soit Détruire Un Couple, Soit Le Renforcer.


**Voilà que je sort de chez une avocate pour la seconde fois et je ne suis toujours pas décider a entamer une procédure de divorce, car je ne suis pas prête d'après elle. Mais qu'es puis-je faire maintenant avec lui, depuis la mort de notre petit garçon plus rien n'es pareil, tout a changer et j'ai toujours autant de peine et j'en aurait toujours en pensant a lui, mais il faut que je pense que j'ai aussi deux autre petit garçons qui ont besoin de moi.**

Lucas : Tu était ou  
Peyton : Lucas, tu es déjà rentrer  
Lucas : Oui il y a une heure  
Peyton : Oh  
Lucas : Tu était ou  
Peyton : J'avais besoin de marcher  
Lucas : Vraiment  
Peyton : Oui, pourquoi  
Lucas : Peut-être parce que tu as oublié quelque chose chez ton avocat  
Peyton : Lucas, je...  
Lucas : Inutile Peyton

 **Je le vois partir dans notre chambre et quand j'y arrive a mon tour je le vois prendre une valise et mettre des vêtement et je n'aime pas cette idée, qu'es ce qui ma prit de faire sa, oh mon dieu il ne peut pas partir.**

Peyton : Qu'es ce que tu fait  
Lucas : Comme tu le voie je te facilite la tache  
Peyton : Lucas stp  
Lucas : Oh non il n'y a pas de stp, je part  
Luke : Maman  
Peyton : Luke  
Luke en cachant un livre : Papa  
Lucas : Qu'es ce que tu cache  
Luke en regardant sa mère : Rien  
Peyton : Va rejoindre ton frère  
Luke : D'accord  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Il fond la lecture, a Casey  
Lucas en reculant : Taie toi stp  
Peyton : Ont a pas le droit de parlé de lui ou même de prononcé son prénom et sais dure pour eux  
Lucas : Et tu croie que sais simple pour moi  
Peyton : Et pour moi alors, j'ai perdu mon fils  
Lucas : J'ai perdu mon fils aussi Peyton  
Peyton : ...  
Lucas : Pendant plus de 3 mois j'ai du tout assurer Peyton, assurer pour la maison, pour les garçon et pour toi, j'avais une femme folle de chagrin que j'étaie pratiquement obliger de nourrir moi même, et même si sa peut paraitre absurde j'avais un crédit a rembourser et sous peine que toi tu et prête a en parlé ont devrait le faire, alors je suis désoler mais j'ai perdu mon fils aussi

 **Je le voie ramasser sa valise et me passé devant, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi innocente que je le croyais dans toute cette histoire, perdre Casey a était mon plus grand malheur et je me rend compte que ces le sienne aussi.**

Peyton en le rejoignant : Ne part pas stp  
Lucas : Tu es aller voir un avocat pour un divorce alors assume les conséquence  
Peyton : Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour que tu me parle ou même que tu me voie  
Lucas : Au lieux de m'en parlé tu es aller voir un avocat  
Peyton : Quant j'aurai pu t'en parlé Lucas, tu n'es jamais la tu travaille non stop, les jumeaux son malheureux Lucas, malheureux car ils ont perdu leurs petit frère et que leurs père n'es jamais la, et quand tu es là tu n'es pas vraiment là, ils ont pas le droit de prononcer le nom de Casey  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Dit son prénom Lucas  
Lucas : Non  
Peyton : Notre fils et mort et toi tu fait tout pour oublié qu'il a exister  
Lucas : Tu n'était pas la Peyton lors de l'accident, moi j'y était, j'ai vu mon petit garçon s'éteindre et je ne pouvais rien faire car j'étaie bloquer dans cette fichu voiture  
Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas : Tu verra sa avec mon avocat

 **Lucas me passe de nouveau devant et cette fois il passe la porte sans un dernier regard vers moi et quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas revenir et je ne sais pas se qu'il va m'arriver maintenant que je l'ai perdu.**

Luke : Maman  
Peyton : Luke  
Luke : Et papa  
Peyton : Il avais du travaille  
Harry : Ont peut lire une histoire a Casey  
Peyton : Oui met amour

 **Les garçons reparte et vont dans la chambre de leurs frère et s'assoie sur son petit lit et commence a lire une histoire, une sorte de rituel pour eux auquel Lucas ne veut pas participer.**

 **Le lendemain quand j'arrive au tric Lucas et la et je suppose qu'il n'es pas la pour discuter et je sens mal ce qui va arriver, qu'es ce que je donnerai pas pour revenir en arrière.**

Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas : Salut  
Peyton : Salut  
Lucas : Tiens pour toi, j'ai le droit d'avoir les garçons chaque week-end et toi toute la semaine, comme je travaille la semaine sa sera plus simple  
Peyton : Je voie  
Lucas : Je passerai ce soir pour qu'ont leurs explique  
Peyton : D'accord  
Lucas : Ouais faut que j'y aille

 **Oh mon dieu qu'es ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai perdu. Comment les garçons vont prendre la nouvelle mieux que moi j'espère. La journée a était éprouvante aujourd'hui et moi voilà de retour a la maison et le moment que je redoute le plus va arriver.**

Harry : Papa  
Lucas : Hé salut bonhomme  
Luke : Papa  
Lucas en lui ébouriffant les cheveu : Bonjour bonhomme  
Harry : Maman  
Peyton : Venez vous assoir ont doit discuter  
Luke : De... de  
Peyton : Non pas de Casey  
Lucas : Vous savais qu'ont vous aime très fort tout les deux  
Harry : Oui  
Luke : Maman  
Peyton : Papa et moi on...  
Lucas : Ce sépare  
Harry : A cause de Casey  
Leyton : Non  
Luke : De moi ou de Harry  
Peyton : Non, non bien sur que non  
Harry : Maman  
Peyton : Papa va vivre autre part mais vous le verrai souvent  
Luke : Papa  
Lucas : Luke  
Luke en ce levant : Toi aussi tu t'en va  
Lucas : Luke  
Luke en partant dans sa chambre : Tu nous aime plus alors moi non plus  
Peyton : J'y vais

 **Je part rejoindre Luke que je croyais retrouver dans sa chambre mais sais dans la chambre de Casey que je le retrouve et il es entrain de parlé a son petit frère, je suis tellement absorbé que je n'attend pas Lucas arriver**

Peyton en voulant fermé la porte : Lucas  
Lucas : Peyton  
Luke : Papa va partir tu sais, et moi et Harry ont va être tout seul avec maman, en même temps ce n'es pas nouveau il n'es jamais avec nous, il ne parle même pas de toi et ont a pas le droit de parlé de toi quand papa et la car maman dit que sa lui fait beaucoup de peine et qu'il faut qu'on lui laisse du temps car il a beaucoup de chagrin mais nous aussi on en a et en plus ont peut même pas parlé de toi et je trouve sa trop injuste c'est comme si il voulait qu'ont t'oublie mais moi et Harry ont t'oubliera jamais et ont te lira toujours des histoire comme avant  
Harry : Maman  
Peyton : Harry  
Harry en regardant son frère : Luke  
Luke : Viens  
Harry en le rejoignant : D'accord  
Peyton : Les garçon  
Luke et Harry : Non nous ont veut pas l'oublier  
Lucas : Luke  
Peyton : Les garçons aller dans votre chambre svp  
Harry : Mais ont doit lire une histoire  
Peyton : On le fera après, svp  
Luke : D'accord

 **Les garçon sorte de la chambre sans un regard pour leur père et je sais que sais douloureux pour lui car je sais qu'il n'oublie pas notre petit Casey mais il a trop de chagrin pour en parlé.**

Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas : Ouais  
Peyton : Parle moi  
Lucas : Il me manque  
Peyton : Je sais a nous aussi  
Lucas : Je sais que je n'étaie pas responsable mais c'était mon petit garçon et j'étaie sensé le protéger  
Peyton en lui prenant la main : Tu ne pouvait rien faire  
Lucas : Je sais mais c'était mon petit garçon  
Peyton : Je sais  
Lucas : Si je ne parle pas de lui c'est parce que je ne m'en sans pas capable pour le moment, j'ai du mettre mon chagrin de coté pour pouvoir m'occuper des garçon et de toi  
Peyton : Je sais que je t'ai laisser tomber pendant cette période et j'en suis désoler  
Lucas : Et sais pour sa que tu es aller voir un avocat  
Peyton : Non je ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre Lucas, tu ne me parler pas et sais a peine si tu me voyer, aujourd'hui je sais bien que sais ta façon de faire  
Lucas : Je croyais que tu m'aimais  
Peyton : Bien sur que je t'aime et je n'ai jamais douter de notre amour mais dans un couple il ne suffit pas de l'amour  
Lucas : Je vais aller embrasser les garçons  
Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas : Sa ne change rien au faite que tu soit aller voir un avocat

 **Il me passe une nouvelle fois devant et je suis entrain de réaliser que je l'ai blésé bien plus que ce que je croyais. Je suis Lucas jusque la chambre des garçons et je peut voir qu'il boude toujours mais comme toujours Lucas assure avec eux.**

Lucas en s'asseyant : Les garçons  
Luke et Harry : ...  
Lucas : Je sais que vous êtes fâché et vous avait tout les droit de l'être  
Harry : T'aime plus Ca...  
Lucas : Si de tout mon cœur et je l'aimerai toujours  
Luke : Pourquoi tu parle jamais de lui  
Lucas : Je sais que vous croyais que je ne l'aime plus car je ne parle pas de lui mais sais très difficile pour moi de savoir qu'il... N'ai plus la  
Luke et Harry : Papa  
Lucas : Casey était un petit garçon tellement joyeux, vous vous souvenez comment il rigoler quand vous fessiez des bêtise  
Luke : Oui  
Lucas : Et il aimais s'endormir avec la voix de maman, qui était obliger de lui chanté une chanson  
Harry : Es-ce que.. Non rien  
Lucas : Demande moi et je te promet de te répondre  
Harry : Quand... Quand Casey sais endormis es ce que tu a du lui chanté une chanson  
Lucas : Oui  
Luke : Es-ce qu'il a eu mal  
Lucas : Non pas une seul seconde, il n'a même pas pleurer une seul fois. Il ma demander de chanté comme maman et puis il s'est endormis comme a chaque fois mais cette fois ci je savais qu'il n'ouvrirai plus les yeux

 **Je suis entrain de les écouté mais je ne peut pas rester plus longtemps écouté Lucas parlé des dernier instant de mon tout petit, de savoir qu'il n'a pas souffert un seul instant me soulage mais de savoir que Lucas a du assister a sa sans rien pouvoir faire me fait mal pour lui.**

 **J'entre dans la chambre de mon tout petit et je me met a rangé les affaire que les garçons ont laissé trainer, et en m'avançant prêt de la commode je peut voir une photo de nous cinq, heureux plus que jamais.**

Lucas : Ont était heureux a cette époque  
Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas en posant ses main sur ses épaule : Il y a une chose que Casey a dit avant de s'endormir  
Peyton en retenant sa respiration : Il a dit quoi  
Lucas en caressant ses bras : Dort pas papa  
Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas : Il ne voulait pas que je m'en dorme pour pas te laisser toi et les jumeaux et sais ce que j'ai fait, mais une fois que tu as commencé a aller mieux je me suis éloigner de toi, de la maison afin de ne plus voir Casey partout ici, mais sais stupide car son siège auto et toujours dans ma voiture, il y a toujours ses jouet sur la banquette  
Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas : J'ai voulu fuir tout sa quand tu as commencé a aller mieux, je ne voulait pas avoir mal au point de vouloir en crever, mais m'éloigner de toi et des jumeaux n'es pas ce que je veut non plus, vous êtes ce qui me reste, vous étés toute ma vie, mais ont ne peut pas continue comme sa Peyton, faire croire que tout va bien  
Peyton : Qu'es ce que tu propose  
Lucas : Ont s'aime toujours et comme tu la dit l'amour n'a rien avoir avec sa, je croie qu'ont a besoin d'aide  
Peyton : Tu veut qu'ont voit un conseiller  
Lucas : Oui, sa nous aidera car ont a vraiment besoin d'aide, et les garçons vont finir par en souffrir tout comme nous  
Peyton : Tu es sur que tu veut sa  
Lucas : Non, mais si je ne le fait pas je risque de te perdre et sa je ne peut pas l'envisager  
Peyton : D'accord

 **Moi non plus je ne peut pas le perdre, perdre notre fils a déjà était de trop. Qu'es ce que je ne donnerais pas pour me réveiller et constater que tout ça nous n'es pas arriver.**

 **C'est la semaine suivante que nous nous retrouvons devant un conseillé et de devoir parlé de notre vie privé a un inconnu et pas la pour nous détendre.**

Conseillé : Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr et Mme Scott  
Lucas : Ont a besoin d'aide  
Conseillé : Qu'elle genre d'aide attendez vous  
Lucas : Nous avons perdu notre fils et depuis plus rien ne va vraiment  
Conseillé : Comment avez vous perdu votre fils  
Peyton : Euh  
Lucas : J'étaie avec Casey, je le ramener a la crèche pendant que Peyton emmener les jumeaux a l'école  
Peyton en lui prenant la main : Lucas  
Lucas en la serrant : Je m'étaie arrêter au feu rouge et quand sa a était a moi de passé un camion nous a percuté, et mon fils et mort. Mais il n'es pas mort sur le coup non sa lui a prit du temps et je ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aidé car j'étaie coincé a l'avant  
Conseillé : D'accord  
Lucas : Il c'est éteint un dizaine de minute après l'accident juste avant l'arrivé des secours, et je ne pouvait rien faire pour lui  
Conseillé : Vous vous sentez coupable de cette accident  
Lucas : Non  
Conseillé : De quoi vous vous sentez coupable Mr Scott  
Lucas : De ne pas avoir pu sauvé mon fils  
Conseillé : Qu'es-ce que vous aimerais dire a votre femme  
Lucas : Que je suis désoler  
Peyton : Désolé de quoi  
Lucas : De tout ce qui et arrivé, de ne pas avoir pu sauvé Casey et de mettre coupé de toi et des jumeaux  
Peyton en ravalant ses larmes : Tu ne pouvait pas sauvé Casey, tu était bloqué dans la voiture et en piteuse état  
Conseillé : Et vous Mme Scott qu'aimeriez vous dire a votre marie  
Peyton : J'ai eu le cœur brisé quand la police ma apprit que notre petit garçon n'étaie plus la, et que toi tu était entre la vie et la mort, j'étaie en colère qu'ont nous prenne notre fils et folle de chagrin. Et je sais que toi aussi tu es fou de chagrin mais je ne t'ai pas laissé faire ton deuil car tu as du t'occupai de tout et plus particulièrement de moi et je te demande pardon de t'avoir laissé tombé, pardon d'avoir vu que mon chagrin a moi et pas le tiens  
Lucas en posant sa main sur sa joue : Ma puce  
Peyton : Pardon  
Lucas en la serrant dans ses bras : Je sais, chut ne pleure pas stp

 **Je suis littéralement accroché a Lucas de peur de le perdre encore une fois, je me calme au bout de quelque minute et je peut voir le conseiller qui nous fixe depuis tout a l'heure.**

Conseillé : Mr et Mme Scott, tout ne s'arrangera pas en une seule séance mais ce que vous avais fait aujourd'hui et un énorme pas en avant, non  
Peyton : Oui  
Conseillé : Je n'ose a peine imaginer votre chagrin a tout les deux, aucun parent ne devrait perdre leurs enfants et je compathie a votre douleur  
Lucas : Merci  
Conseillé : Si j'ai bien comprit Mr Scott vous vous sentez coupable de ne pas avoir pu aidé votre fils  
Lucas : Oui  
Conseillé : Même si je vous dit que vous ne pouviez rien faire je croie que vous vous sentirez toujours coupable, car il s'agissait de votre fils et j'aurai beau trouvé les mot pour vous convaincre du contraire une parti de vous le sentira toujours  
Lucas : Je sais oui  
Conseillé : Vous êtes seulement entrain de faire votre deuil Mr Scott, vous n'avais pas pu le faire avant vous deviez vous occupé de votre femme et de vos fils, et sa vous prendra certainement du temps  
Lucas : Oui  
Conseillé : Ont ce revoie la semaine prochaine  
Lucas : Entendu et merci  
Conseillé : Je vous en prit

 **Lucas m'attrape la main et nous quittons le cabinet du médecin et le long du chemin ce passe en silence, jusqu'au moment ou je me rend compte qu'il ne prend pas le chemin de la maison**

Peyton : Ou va t-on  
Lucas en lui prenant la main : Voir Casey  
Peyton en lui serrant la main : Lu.. Lucas  
Lucas : J'ai besoin de le voir  
Peyton : Tu es sur  
Lucas : Oui

 **Le reste du chemin ce fait en silence, et une fois devant la tombe de notre fils Lucas tombe a genou devant et toute les larmes qu'il a pu gardé depuis sorte enfin, il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer mais de voir le nom de notre fils sur cette pierre tombale a tout laisser sortir. Je pose ma main sur son épaule avant de me laisser tombé a coté de lui et il viens me serrer dans ses bras.**

Lucas : Mon fils  
Peyton en lui caressant les cheveu : Chut

 **Ont va rester dans cette position un bout de temps avant de reprendre notre route pour la maison, une fois arriver je vais a la cuisine pour nous chercher quelque chose a boire quand je sens deux main se posé sur met hanche.**

Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas en mettant sa tête dans son cou : Dit moi que tu m'aime  
Peyton : Je t'aime  
Lucas : Que tu ne veut pas divorcé  
Peyton : Non je ne le veut pas  
Lucas : Que tu veut que je reste  
Peyton : Bien sur que je veut que tu reste  
Lucas en l'embrassant dans le cou : Je t'aime tellement  
Peyton en posant ses main sur les sienne : Je t'aime aussi chéris

 **Sa fessait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi tendre avec moi, il me retourne et il viens m'embrasser comme il l'avais si souvent fait mais pas juste un petit baiser non dans se baiser je peut sentir tout ce qu'il peut ressentir.**

 **Il m'attrape la main et nous conduit jusque la chambre ou aucun mot ne sera prononcé car nous en avons pas besoin pour nous comprendre, après ce moment passé tout les deux, nous somme enlacé dans les bras de l'un de l'autre et sa me semble que sa fait une éternité que sa n'es pas arrivé.**

 **Tout ne sais pas arranger après cette nuit non, ils nous a fallu beaucoup de temps et beaucoup de séance avec le conseillé aussi, mais nous y somme arriver, bien sur notre petit Casey nous manque chaque jour et nous manquera toujours, mais nous avons su faire avec notre douleurs.**

 **Aujourd'hui nous avons un autre enfant, une petite fille que nous avons appeler Sophia et a travers elle nous pouvons y voir des trait de ses trois frères, entre nous sa va beaucoup mieux, bien sur nous avons encore des dispute comme dans tout les couples, mais jamais de grosse dispute comme par le passé, non notre amour et toujours la pour nous rappeler a quel point nous somme complémentaire tout les deux.**


End file.
